


You are over worked

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Korra will use bending whenever Asami is overworking herself [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Korra has come to Asami's office to drag Asami away. She also tells Asami that she is NOT taking any work home; nor will she work on anything at home; not even in her workshop. Asami has a hard time ... and Korra will do anything to make her point.





	You are over worked

Asami found herself pressed against her office wall by sheer air. She tried to move but the pressure just inceased. She frowned across the room where Korra was standing clamly. "I don't have time for games; Korra. I have to ..."

"No you don't." Korra frowned, She crossed the office in five quick paces. She was soon standing in front of the taller, and slightly older woman. She didn't release the air presser against Asami. "Time to go 'Sami." She sighed.

"Not yet. I'm not done with the plans." She tried to move once more; but the pressure held steady. "I guess I can work at home."

"No." Korra firmly replied. "You aren't taking any of the work home. You are not going to work on anything at home." Her blue eyes darkened. "You aren't even going tinkle around in your workshop."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "Don't Korra." She breathed out.

Korra stepped forward so she was pressing into the woman. "Don't what? Don't love you? Don't take care of you? Don't ..."

Tired tears welled up in Asami's eyes. "I get it." She breathed through her nose. "I get it." Swallowing. "Hold me."

Korra released the air against her soulmate; and pulled Asami tightly and securely into her; feeling the other woman's arms tightly around her. She kissed the side of Asami's face; as she just held her exhausted wife. "I got you 'sami." she breathed out.

Asami mewled softly.


End file.
